Dying Will
by KaizumiAyame
Summary: Dia, yang rambut kelamnya begitu terlihat mencolok di hamparan salju putih, telah mencuri sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupku. Sesuatu yang mereka sebut… "harapan".
1. Hibari's Story

Orang bilang, mereka yang mati akan bertransformasi. Berubah menjadi energi baru, atau elemen baru—apapun itu. Sebesar apakah energi itu bergantung dari seberapa besar harapan yang mereka miliki ketika hidup. Energi itu memiliki warna yang berbeda-beda pula, dan dapat mewujud apa saja. Untuk bisa melihatnya, kau membutuhkan bantuan seorang malaikat—yang nantinya juga akan mencabut nyawamu.

Mereka menyebutnya ' _dying will_ '. Atau harapan menjelang kematian, sesukamu saja. Intinya, energi-energi menjelang ajal inilah yang akan menentukan—akan ke mana dirimu setelah meninggal? Sosok seperti apa yang akan kaupakai di dunia kedua? Takdir seperti apa yang akan menemuimu nanti?

Untuk sekarang, aku sendiri tak bisa menjawabnya.

Kenapa, katamu? Tentu saja karena aku baru saja memasuki tahap itu. Tahap akan mengetuk pintu kematian.

Ironisnya, aku tak sabar menanti malaikat (pencabut nyawa)ku datang dan memutus rantai hidupku sewaktu-waktu. Aku berharap dia sudah berada di sudut ruangan, bersiap menangkap _dying will_ -ku—itu pun kalau aku punya sesuatu yang bisa ditransformasikan ke dalam energi. Lebih baik 'lewat' daripada harus terperangkap di kehidupan yang hanya menyiksaku saja.

Kalau kalian masih belum mengenalku, kenalkan. Aku Hibari Kyoya. Aku menapaki usia yang ke-18 Mei lalu, dan beberapa bulan setelahnya lulus dari SMA Namimori untuk menempuh kuliah—seharusnya begitu, kalau penyakit sialan ini tidak datang begitu saja dan merusak tubuhku.

Salahkan mobil sialan itu. Mobil yang menghantamku tanpa tahu aturan itu menjadi penentu kehidupanku setelahnya. Salahkan dia yang berhasil membunuhku perlahan-lahan. Karena dia, diagnosa 'ataxia' melekat erat dalam diriku. Penyakit sialan yang tidak mungkin lagi bisa dilenyapkan.

Karena aku sedang cukup berbaik hati, maka akan kuberitahu. Ataxia adalah penyakit degeneratif di mana sistem saraf motofik seseorang perlahan-lahan terhambat, bahkan kehilangan fungsinya. Istilah kedokterannya adalah _Spinocerebellar Degeneration._ Menurut dokter, penyakit ini muncul akibat kerusakan yang terjadi di tulang belakangku.

Kertas diagnosa itu langsung kurobek. Serpihan-serpihannya bertebaran di lantai rumah sakit—mana aku peduli dengan pekik kesal para perawat? Ini rumah sakit milik ayahku. Sedikit lembaran uang akan mengalihkan mata mereka dari sobekan kertas keparat itu.

 _Ini hanya mimpi_ , batinku berulang kali. _Ketika aku bangun, kecelakaan itu tidak pernah terjadi. Diagnosis itu tidak pernah ada. Hidupku akan berjalan seperti biasa_ —

Dan dewi fortuna, kabar buruknya, sudah lelah berada di pihakku terus menerus. Harapan itu tidak pernah terjadi. Semuanya nyata, dan waktuku mulai berjalan mundur.

Lima bulan pertama sejak kecelakaan itu, aku masih baik-baik saja. Baru beberapa minggu setelahnya aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Untuk pertama kalinya, kakiku menolak menopang tubuhku. Parahnya, saat itu aku sedang bersama ex-rombongan komite kedisiplinan. Bayangkan malunya seperti apa.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu begitu saja, begitu cepat, dan semua semakin memburuk. Aku tidak lagi bisa berjalan dengan benar. Kursi roda menjadi ganti kakiku. Aku tidak lagi bisa memanjat ke atap sekolah dan tiduran tanpa mencelakakan diri sendiri. Harus ada orang yang berada di sisiku seperti lem yang menyebalkan.

Kalau seperti ini, siapa yang tidak senang kalau privasinya harus diusik?

Ada kala-kala ketika aku menyesal. Mengenang saat-saat di mana aku masih bisa bergantungan dengan bebas di atas pohon, melompat masuk atau keluar dari jendela, atau bahkan melayangkan tinjuku ke arah mereka yang melanggar ketertiban di Namimori.

Sekarang? Masih untung aku bisa makan sendiri. Otot-otot tubuhku secara bertahap mulai kehilangan fungsinya. Ataxia, layaknya preman sekolah, menguasai sedikit demi sedikit bagian dari diriku.

Rak di sisi tempat tidurku bersih dari karangan bunga. Kecuali anggota komite kedisiplinan, tidak ada yang datang berkunjung—lebih tepatnya, tak ada yang berani menjengukku. Label 'ketua komite kedisiplinan yang kejam dan tak berperasaan' barangkali sudah kepalang menjadi identitasku.

.

.

 ** _DYING WILL_**

 **Katekyo Hitman! Reborn** © **Akira Amano**

 **A collaboration project of #1827masoedisinatal**

 **Hibari Kyoya x Sawada Tsunayoshi**

.

.

" _Iinchou,_ apa kabar?"

Sudah berapa ratus kali sapaan itu berkumandang tiap pagi. Kusakabe, wakil ketua komite, adalah salah satu dari segelintir orang yang rajin mengunjungiku. Lengkap dengan sekeranjang buah-buahan.

Aku hanya sudi meliriknya sekilas. "Lihat sendiri, kan?"

Aku bukan tipikal orang yang menyunggingkan senyum palsu dan melontarkan kata 'baik-baik saja' dengan munafiknya. Tubuhku terasa remuk. Perasaanku campur aduk. Ingin rasanya membenamkan wajah di balik selimut dan tidur sampai berhari-hari—kalau bisa, selamanya saja sekalian—tapi tubuhku menolak bekerjasama.

Salah satu yang sedikit melegakan adalah fakta di mana Kusakabe sendiri bukan orang yang gemar berceloteh, juga tidak terlalu menyukai pembicaraan basa-basi. Satu jam berikutnya dihabiskan dengan duduk di sisi tempat tidurku, sekalipun canggung.

Tatapanku perlahan-lahan beralih dari suasana kamar pasien yang sepi dan membosankan ke luar jendela. Samar-samar kulihat butir salju melayang perlahan. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, cuaca memang sangat dingin selama beberapa minggu terakhir, sampai-sampai aku khawatir ini hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak ulah sistem imunku.

Walau enggan, aku bertanya, "Ini bulan apa?"

"Desember," sahut Kusakabe. "Kurang lebih satu minggu menjelang Natal."

"Natal, ya," aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas. "Jadi sudah selama itu aku ada di rumah sakit."

Kira-kira sudah hampir enam bulan sejak kecelakaan itu menimpaku. Aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersungut-sungut dan meratapi nasib, sampai-sampai waktu saja tidak lagi terasa. Atau barangkali, karena keseharianku di rumah sakit terlalu monoton. Dokter atau perawat akan datang mengunjungiku pagi hari, melakukan pengecekan berkala, lalu siangnya aku dibawa ke ruangan khusus fisioterapi—yang terus terang saja, tidak banyak membantu. Bahkan obat-obatan stimulan yang dibarengi dengan makanku setiap hari tidak memberikan efek apapun.

Di saat-saat seperti itu, aku sering berpikir. _Lantas, apa gunanya aku bersusah-susah menjaga Namimori, kalau apa yang kudapat sebagai balasannya adalah kebebasan yang terampas?_

Jika ini adalah wujud ucapan terima kasih untukku, maka seumur-umur aku tidak mau lagi menerima apresiasi.

"Kusakabe," energiku terasa menguap hilang begitu saja. "Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang." _Aku butuh waktu untuk menyendiri dan kembali meratapi nasib._

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut lagi-menjadi bawahanku selama tiga tahun penuh sudah membentuk suatu peraturan tak tertulis-ia mengangguk, menggumamkan "sampai ketemu", dan menutup pintu dengan begitu hati-hati.

"Sudah jam segini, tapi yang berkunjung baru satu orang? Astaga, hidupmu benar-benar menyedihkan, ya?"

Masih membelakangi pintu, aku menggumam, "Berisik. Bukan urusanmu-"

Tunggu.

Tunggu sebentar.

Bukannya Kusakabe sudah pergi? Dan jelas-jelas ini bukan suara Kusakabe. Dia jauh lebih maskulin dan lebih tegas daripada suara yang barusan.

Memutar punggung, yang kudapati adalah figur laki-laki berambut cokelat lebat (dan matanya sangat besar sampai-sampai mau keluar dari lubangnya) sedang menatapku dengan eskpresi ingin tahu. Sinar matanya antusias, sekaligus minta kuhajar dengan tonfa-kalau saja aku masih bisa mengayunkan alat itu.

"Halo!" sapanya riang. "Namaku Tsuna, dan aku akan jadi malaikatmu sampai nanti-tahu sendiri maksudku, kan?"

Aku mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Berkali-kali sampai mataku pedih. Laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Tsuna itu masih ada di sana, dengan wajah sangat ekspresif. "Berarti sebentar lagi aku akan mati?" adalah pertanyaan yang spontan meluncur keluar dari mulutku.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh." Tawanya menggelitik saraf-saraf pendengaranku. "Malaikat memang ditugaskan untuk muncul enam bulan setelah seseorang divonis akan meninggal. Dan aku diminta untuk menjaga sekaligus mengawasimu selama itu."

Mau mengawasi apa, aku saja sudah kesulitan bergerak. Tidak ada lagi kesempatan menyelinap kabur lewat jendela. Teknik mengendap-endap juga sudah tidak mungkin lagi kulakukan. Apanya yang mau diawasi, coba?

"...kalau begitu, aku minta tolong satu hal."

"Hmm?" Iris kecokelatan itu melebar. "Minta tolong apa? Ambilkan buku? Makanan? Panggilkan suster? Oh, atau kau mau aku membawamu jalan-jalan ke halaman? Begini-begini aku bisa melakukan kontak fisik dengan-"

"Berisik," mataku sudah terpejam saat itu. "Aku ingin kau mundur lima meter dari tempatmu berdiri."

"Lima meter..." bocah itu (asumsiku, dia masih anak-anak) menggumam, menghitung langkahnya sendiri. "Tapi lima meter itu sudah di luar kamar."

"Tepat sekali. Aku mau kau ada di luar kamar ini, dan tidak menggangguku." Selimut kutarik sampai ke dagu. "Sekarang pergi. Aku mau tidur."

Mengabaikan protes berisiknya, aku memaksa diri untuk menenggelamkan kesadaranku jauh ke dalam.

Mungkin, ini akan jadi awal dari bencana.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Hibari- _san_. Sudah minum obatnya?"

Layaknya lalat yang tertarik pada buah, ia kembali datang. Tidak lelah-lelahnya menyambutku dengan sapaan pagi. Rasanya ingin menukar 'malaikat' ini dengan orang lain yang lebih-bagaimana mendeskripsikannya- _berkualitas_.

Rasa sakit menjalari tubuhku saat berusaha duduk, tapi kutahan supaya bocah itu tidak menyadarinya. "Kau tidak ada kerjaan selain mengawasiku?"

"Tidak," jawabnya lugas. "Tugasku, ya, hanya ini. Nanti kalau kau sudah mati, baru aku ditugaskan untuk menjaga orang lain. Begitu terus sampai selamanya."

"Jadi, sebelum ini kau pernah mengusik-maksudku, menjadi penjaga orang sekarat lainnya?" tanyaku.

Rambut lebatnya berkibar saat menggeleng. "Tidak. Ini kali pertamaku. Kebetulan aku baru saja lulus sekolah." Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang inosen.

Mendengar kenyataan itu diam-diam menorehkan rasa nyeri yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Bahkan di kahyangan sana, para malaikat bisa langsung memperoleh kebebasan ketika lulus dari jenjang pendidikan.

 _Kenapa aku tidak bisa memperoleh hak yang sama?_

"Err... Hibari- _san_?" tangan Tsuna diayunkan di depan mataku. "Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit?"

Pertanyaan itu kutepis dengan gelengan. Alih-alih iri, aku justru merasa putus asa. Desperasi menyelimutiku, sehingga aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang menjadi penyesalanku di masa lalu-saking banyaknya beban di otak.

Wajah cemas Tsuna perlahan-lahan tergantikan dengan raut ceria yang biasa. "Omong-omong, kau sudah tahu 'kan, kalau seseorang yang mati akan berubah menjadi energi?"

"Semua orang juga tahu," sahutku sinis.

"Nah, karena aku ada di sini, sekalian saja kutanya-menurut Hibari- _san_ , Hibari- _san_ akan berubah menjadi apa?"

"Mana aku tahu."

"Bagaimana dengan harapan? Ada keinginan yang, barangkali belum terwujud? Atau sesuatu yang masih menjadi tanggungan di benak Hibari- _san_?" kepalaku mulai berdentum-dentum karena pertanyaan beruntun itu. "Apa harapan Hibari- _san_?"

Harapan?

Sejak awal, aku hanya ingin bebas. Bebas dari ikatan rumah sakit, lepas dari tempat tidur dan kursi roda yang mengganggu. Aku ingin menjalani hidup dengan tenang, sehat, dan tidak mati lemah seperti sekarang. Aku ingin menjadi figur _iinchou_ yang dihormati, bukan dipapah.

Tapi mana mungkin harapan seperti itu terwujud? Kecuali-"Kau bisa menyembuhkan penyakit?"

Sinar ekspresif di wajah Tsuna kembali meredup. "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu sudah jelas." Aku membuang wajah. "Aku tidak punya harapan apapun. Mungkin alih-alih api, aku lebih tepat berubah menjadi debu. Langsung hilang tanpa jejak begitu saja."

Jemari si malaikat meremas ujung sepraiku. Rautnya kali ini penuh determinasi. "Tidak bisa begitu, Hibari- _san_! Karena aku di sini, aku akan membantumu menemukan harapan baru. Jadi jangan putus asa, ya!"

Napasku terasa hangat di balik kungkupan bantal.

 _Benar-benar ini akan menjadi proses yang berat dan menyebalkan._

 _._

 _._

 ** _TBC_**

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

AKHIRNYA, SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA GAK UPDATE DI SINI AYA BERHASIL PUBLISH. WALAUPUN TELAT DARI DEADLINE. MAAFKAN AKU. :')

Dan jelas, cerita ini belum selesai. Masih ada satu _chapter_ lagi, dan kalian bisa menebak-nebak bagaimana hasilnya. Semoga bisa menjadi asupan yang bergizi(?) buat kalian, ya!

Oh iya, selamat Natal buat teman-teman yang merayakan, dan selamat menikmati liburan buat yang tidak merayakan. _Have a nice year ahead_!

Xoxo,

Ayame


	2. Tsuna's Story

**Untuk menambah tensi cerita ini, bisa sambil mendengar lagu ini:**

 **V.K** **克** **\- A Promise Not Kept**

 **V.K 克 - 亞特蘭提斯之戀**

 **V.K克-精靈之歌**

.

.

"Halo! Namaku Tsuna, dan aku akan jadi malaikatmu sampai nanti—tahu sendiri maksudku, kan?"

Ketika kalimat itu kuucapkan, kurasa aku sudah gagal menjadi _shinigami_. Dasar bodoh, perkenalan itu seharusnya lebih formal dan tidak sok akrab, 'kan?

Tapi karena sudah kepalang bicara, mau bagaimana lagi.

Sekali lagi, kenalkan. Aku Tsuna, seorang malaikat-atau sebut saja, _shinigami_. Aku adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak _shinigami_ yang bertugas mencabut nyawa manusia, sekaligus mentransformasi jiwa mereka. Tentu saja untuk berada di posisiku yang sekarang aku harus menempuh pendidikan selama lima tahun di sekolah khusus _shinigami_.

Di sekolah, kami—para _shinigami_ —diajarkan tentang banyak hal. Bagaimana cara mengubah roh seseorang menjadi energi untuk diantar ke kahyangan. Bagaimana cara mendampingi tipe-tipe orang yang berbeda menjelang kematian mereka. Bagaimana berkomunikasi dengan manusia, dan kapan saja kami diizinkan untuk menciptakan kontak fisik dengan mereka.

Pelajaran-pelajaran itu mungkin kedengaran sederhana bagimu, tapi aku nyaris tidak lulus. Angka di raporku begitu mepet dari batas tuntas. Bisa menjadi wisudawan saja sudah merupakan keajaiban, apalagi langsung mendapat tugas di hari pertama bekerja.

Tengkukku bergidik ketika membayangkan orang seperti apa yang harus kujaga. Apakah mereka criminal? Pengguna obat-obatan terlarang? Orang-orang yang benaknya penuh dengan hasrat bunuh diri? Dari apa yang kupelajari, semakin tinggi keputusasaan seseorang menjelang meninggal, semakin sulit pula proses pembentukan energinya.

Karena itu aku berdoa kepada kamisama, mudah-mudahan 'partner' pertamaku adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Mudah-mudahan.

"Aku mau kau ada di luar kamar ini, dan tidak menggangguku."—adalah sambutan yang kuperoleh dari sang partner.

—yah, kurasa aku tidak bisa bersenang-senang selama berada di dunia manusia ini. Sekalipun dia bukan figur yang jahat dan berada di dalam daftar hitam masyarakat, auranya membuatku tegang. Ekspresinya dingin—sedingin udara di luar sana. Rambutnya hitam dan terjuntai lemas di sisi-sisi wajahnya yang terpahat indah. Dia adalah kombinasi yang sempurna dari keindahan dan kemegahan sosok manusia.

Walau sayang, tingkah lakunya bukan sesuatu yang bisa kuterima dengan baik (Hei, _Shinigami_ pun tahu sopan santun).

Pertemuan pertama kami terjadi di bangsal rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat. Dilihat dari fasilitas yang ada, tampaknya ia memperoleh perawatan terbaik di kamar terbaik. Walau sayang, aku tidak menemukan kehangatan di dalamnya. Ruangan itu sepi dan kosong, tanpa adanya bekas eksistensi orang lain. Satu-satunya 'pewarna' kamar itu hanyalah sekeranjang buah-buahan.

Lantas, aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri. Apa dia memang sebegitu penyendirinya, sampai-sampai tidak ada yang mau berkunjung?

Menurut informasi yang diberikan padaku, laki-laki itu bernama Hibari. Hibari Kyoya. Remaja akhir yang seharusnya sudah kuliah. Penyebabnya meninggal? Penyakit yang ia idap akibat kecelakaan beberapa waktu silam.

"Ataxia, ya…" aku mengeja diagnosa itu huruf demi huruf. "Pasti dia shock sekali."

Walaupun seumur hidupku dihabiskan sebagai seorang _Shinigami_ , aku juga mengetahui berbagai macam penyakit yang berpotensi membunuh manusia. Dari kanker, Alzheimer, sindrom-sindrom letal, sampai beberapa penyakit yang namanya saja membuat otakku harus bekerja lebih banyak. Karena itu pulalah aku tahu kalau ataxia—penyakit yang ia derita—adalah penyakit degeneratif yang merusak sistem saraf gerak seseorang. Penderitanya akan kehilangan kemampuan untuk berjalan, berbicara, melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari, sampai akhirnya bernapas sekalipun.

Tidak heran, ketika aku datang, dia sedang berbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Kursi roda diletakkan di sudut ruangan. Dari cara kami berbincang, tampaknya penyakit ini belum menyebar jauh.

Kembali kulihat data yang kumiliki tentang Hibari—ayahnya adalah pemilik rumah sakit Namimori. Pantas saja dia diservis dengan sedemikian primanya. Ibunya tidak lagi tinggal bersama mereka sejak Hibari menjejakkan kaki di bangku sekolah dasar, dan tidak dijelaskan alasannya. Semasa SMP, Hibari menjabat sebagai ketua komite kedisiplinan, dan jabatan itu terus disandangnya sampai lulus.

Oho, pantas saja perilakunya buruk sekali. Dia sudah terbiasa diserahi kekuasaan, sehingga kondisi lemah seperti ini jelas-jelas bukan sesuatu yang ia sukai.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama dia akan bertahan, tapi kurasa sudah menjadi tugasku untuk memastikan kalau dia tidak terlibat masalah sampai waktunya tiba. Tentu saja ini demi keselamatanku juga. Kalau misi pertama ini berhasil, kesempatanku dipromosi akan semakin besar. Jadi mudah-mudahan saja ini berlangsung dengan cepat.

Mana kusadari kalau beberapa saat kemudian aku menyesali harapan itu.

.

.

Sebentar lagi Natal.

Ya, aku bisa melihatnya. Pohon Natal di mana-mana, daun holly digantungkan di ambang pintu, nyanyian Natal dikumandangkan di tiap sudut jalan—

—dan _Shinigami_ berada di setiap tempat yang kukunjungi. Rumah sakit mulai penuh sesak dengan eksistensi mereka (walau, tentu saja, manusia tidak dapat melihat _Shinigami_ —kecuali mereka yang sudah menjadi partner).

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto, teman seangkatanku di sekolah, menyapa ketika kami berpapasan di koridor rumah sakit. "Bagaimana progresnya?"

"Begitulah," aku menjawab kikuk. "Partner yang satu ini agak sulit ditangani—bagaimana denganmu?"

"Partnerku baru saja melarikan diri dari kamarnya. Kurasa dia ingin main salju atau semacamnya." Tawa Yamamoto yang khas menggema di sepanjang koridor. "Aku harus menyusulnya sesegera mungkin. Siapa tahu dia bisa mati di sana, kan?"

Aku mengangkat alis. "Kau mengucapkannya seolah-olah mati itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu dipikirkan."

"Yah, itu pekerjaan kita, kan? Kalau tidak ada yang mati, kita tidak bisa makan," lawan bicaraku mengedikkan bahu. "Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu lagi, Tsuna. Sukses dengan partnermu, ya!"

Kami saling melambai sampai akhirnya Yamamoto menghilang dari pandangan. Setelah menghela napas, aku merasakan dorongan kuat untuk mampir ke kamar Hibari—walaupun tahu dia akan mengusirku nanti.

Yang terjadi, terjadilah.

Ketika aku membuka pintu, ia bahkan tidak menoleh. Ekspresinya datar, tanpa cahaya, dan lurus menatap langit yang dipenuhi tetesan salju putih.

Apa yang ada di dalam benaknya, atau apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini—aku ingin tahu.

Ada nyeri tak terdefinisi yang merambat di dalam dadaku. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, dan barangkali tidak pernah dirasakan oleh _Shinigami_ lainnya.

"Hibari- _san_?" aku memberanikan diri memanggil. "Apa kau sudah minum obat?"

Ia mengangguk sekilas. Tidak ada intensi sama sekali untuk bicara, atau sekadar membuka mulut. Bibirnya terkatup rapat.

"Sebentar lagi sudah malam Natal, ya." Tanpa menanyakan izinnya seperti biasa, aku memosisikan diri di sisi tempat tidur. "Apa Hibari- _san_ punya sesuatu yang ingin dikabulkan?"

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang 'jangan berdiri lebih dekat dari lima meter'?" ia akhirnya angkat suara.

Terkesiap, aku mundur satu langkah. "Aku hanya ingin tanya—"

"Kau tidak bisa menyembuhkan orang sakit, kan? Kau juga tidak bisa membalikkan waktu, kan?" pertanyaan bertubi itu langsung menyerangku.

Aku meneguk ludah. "T-tidak…" seandainya bisa, aku tidak akan mendapat tugas seperti ini. Talenta-talenta seperti itu hanya dimiliki oleh

"Kalau begitu, kau sama saja seperti yang lainnya," ia kembali memutar tubuh. "Tidak berguna."

Tidak berguna?

Kata itu selalu berkumandang di sekitarku sejak awal. Aku yang berperawakan kecil, lemah, dan tidak memiliki bakat apa-apa selalu menjadi bahan olok-olok. Teman-teman _Shinigami_ -ku tahu kalau aku tidak berguna, sehingga mereka jarang sekali melibatkanku dalam aktivitas apapun. Saking seringnya mendengar ejekan itu, aku jadi sangat terbiasa.

Tapi kenapa aku merasa sakit ketika Hibari menuduhku begitu? Apa karena ia manusia?

Atau apa karena dia sendiri tidak terlihat melakukan apa-apa selama beberapa bulan terakhir?

Tidak, pasti bukan itu alasannya.

"Aku mungkin tidak berguna,"—sial, kenapa suaraku jadi bergetar begini?—"Tapi aku masih ingin membantu orang lain. Dan menolongmu adalah prioritasku saat ini—se-sekalipun aku tidak punya kemampuan memutarbalikkan waktu atau semacamnya."

Kini matanya menatapku. Sepasang iris itu begitu gelap dan dalam, dan aku nyaris saja tersedot masuk ke dalamnya.

Suaranya merendah ketika menyahut, "Aku tidak punya harapan apa-apa selain itu."

"Karena itu aku ada di sini," suaraku kuusahakan terdengar positif. "Kita masih punya cukup banyak waktu. Tidak usah tergesa-gesa, cukup lakukan hal-hal yang kausenangi untuk membangkitkan harapan itu."

Hibari mendengus. "Sama saja."

"Ha?"

"Satu-satunya hal yang kusenangi adalah bersantai di atap SMA Namimori, tanpa ada seorangpun pengganggu." Ia mulai berkisah. "Tapi dengan kondisiku yang sekarang, hal itu sudah pasti tidak mungkin—"

"Kata siapa?"

Matanya kini membola. Ekspresi datarnya tergantikan dengan ekspresi keheranan. "Apa?"

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya, aku akan membantumu," ujarku antusias. "Asal kau memberitahuku—di mana SMA Namimori yang kaumaksud itu. Kita bisa pergi ke sana besok siang, sekalian menikmati hari Natal."

Ia tidak menyahut. Rautnya tidak lagi sedingin tadi, namun hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangan. Aku sampai-sampai mendengar detak jantungku sendiri.

Kedua jariku disilangkan di balik punggung. Mudah-mudahan dia tidak menganggapku pemaksa.

"Kau ini…" ia akhirnya bersuara, "Benar-benar keras kepala, ya."

Dadaku serasa mencelos. Benar, kan, dia tidak menyukai gagasanku—

"Aku masih harus mengikuti fisioterapi sialan itu sampai sore," katanya, "Jadi kuharap kau mau menunggu sampai jam 4."

Eh.

Tunggu.

Apa ini artinya dia menerima ajakanku?

"Hibari- _san_ serius?"

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya melarikan diri sebentar dari rumah sakit." Ekspresinya kembali acuh tak acuh. "Atau ajakanmu hanya bohong semata untuk membuatku senang?"

"T-tentu saja tidak!" jantungku serasa berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dari biasa. Darah serasa berdesir-desir di wajah dan dadaku. "Kalau begitu, siap-siap menemukan kembali harapanmu yang hilang!"

Walau samar, aku bisa mendengar dengusnya. "Hmm, kita lihat saja." Kali ini, mata gelapnya tidak lagi menunjukkan sinar putus asa. "Kita lihat apa kau benar-benar layak lulus seperti yang kaubangga-banggakan itu."

Pipiku memanas. "Tidak sopan. Tentu saja ujung-ujungnya aku akan berhasil. Asal... Hibari- _san_ mau membantuku."

"Terserah kau saja."

.

.

 ** _25 Desember, 16.30_**

Perjuangan 'menyelundupkan' seorang Hibari Kyoya ternyata jauh lebih sukar dari yang kuduga.

Sore itu, tepat setelah Hibari selesai menjalani proses terapinya, aku langsung membawanya pergi sesuai janji—ke atap gedung sekolah Namimori yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Hanya untuk memindahkannya dari rumah sakit ke gedung Namimori yang berjarak 5 kilometer saja sudah menguras sekurang-kurangnya setengah energiku. Aku nyaris kehabisan napas ketika kami sudah berada di atap.

"Kukira _shinigami_ jauh lebih kuat," cetus Hibari. "Ternyata sama saja dengan semua herbivora yang pernah kutemui."

"'Her...Herbivora?" ulangku bingung.

"Mereka adalah orang-orang yang sok kuat, padahal energi mereka hanya cukup untuk memamah rumput." Udara dingin dihirupnya dengan hati-hati. Ekspresinya terlihat begitu rileks, jauh berbeda dengan raut yang selalu kuliaht di area rumah sakit.

"Ini karena aku harus menggunakan banyak teknik rumit untuk menyembunyikanmu," sengalku. "Bisa gawat kalau kita ketahuan."

"Ketahuan juga tidak apa-apa. Toh, mereka hanya peduli dengan uang yang bisa pergi ketimbang kesehatanku."

Barangkali, pernyataan itu memang benar. Tapi kenapa terasa begitu ironis di telingaku? Kenapa justru aku yang marah ketika mendengar kenyataan itu?

"Sekarang jauh-jauh sana," tangannya mengibas ke arahku. "Aku mau bersantai sebentar."

Karena sudah sangat terbiasa diusir pergi, aku mengiyakan saja. Tanpa menciptakan suara, aku mundur sampai punggungku menyentuh pintu darurat. Diam-diam kuamati Hibari dari kejauhan.

Sekalipun figurnya terlihat ringkih karena berada di dekapan kursi roda, aku tetap bisa merasakan aura superior yang kuat dari dirinya. Duduknya yang tetap tegak, Kepalanya yang tetap menatap langit—karena ia tahu melihat ke bawah adalah mimpi buruk baginya—dan siluetnya yang terpapar cahaya matahari terbenam... semuanya menciptakan satu keindahan yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Omong-omong... terima kasih." Samar-samar suaranya mencapai pendengaranku.

Tunggu. Apa Hibari barusan benar-benar mengucapkan kata keramat itu? Kata yang bahkan ia sendiri enggan mengucapkan? (oke, kesannya berlebihan, tapi—ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Hibari bicara sesopan ini)

"Ah—" aku jadi salah tingkah sendiri. "—bukan masalah. Aku senang bisa memenuhi salah satu keinginan Hibari-san. Hitung-hitung hadiah Natal."

Sesaat, tidak ada jawaban. Ia sedikit memutar kursi rodanya untuk menatapku, dan—apa ini hanya khayalanku, atau memang wajah itu membentuk seulas senyum tipis?

Suaranya terdengar begitu dalam dan penuh emosi ketika akhirnya bicara, "Ini hadiah Natal terbaik yang pernah kuterima. Terima kasih, Tsuna."

Saat itu juga, aku merasakan sesuatu di dalam diriku menghangat, dan nyaris lari ke mataku kalau tidak kutahan. Jauh di dalam diriku, ada sesuatu yang memberitahu kalau ini akan jadi kalih terakhir kami bisa berada di luar lingkungan rumah sakit.

.

.

 ** _22 Februari, 12.00_**

Mimpi buruk itu dimulai dua bulan setelah peristiwa di atap hari itu.

"H-Hibari- _san_?! Jangan bilang kalau kau..."

Tegukan ludah itu terasa begitu berat. Begitu pula dengan kata yang ia ucapkan dengan susah payah itu—"Beri...sik." Buku-buku jari Hibari sudah memutih selagi ia mencengkeram ujung selimut. Bibir bawah ia gigit hingga mengucurkan darah. Tensi di dalam kamar terasa begitu menyesakkan dada.

Detak jam terasa bergerak begitu cepat. Hibari mulai kehilangan kemampuannya bicara, yang artinya aku hanya bisa melakukan konversasi searah dengannya—karena akan sangat menyakitkan bagi Hibari untuk menyahut barang sekalimat saja.

Tapi kenapa rasanya cepat sekali? Apa tugasku harus berakhir sebentar lagi?

Entah kenapa, aku tidak rela menerima kenyataan itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku meraih kedua tangannya. Tangan itu berkeringat dan gemetar di dalam genggamanku. "Tidak apa-apa," ujarku. "H-Hibari- _san_ tidak usah bicara apa-apa. Jangan khawatir."—karena aku rela berada di sisimu, tidak peduli kondisimu.

.

.

 ** _2 Maret, 13.43_**

 _Kita masih bisa bicara kalau kau mau_. Begitu tulisan yang terketik di layar ponsel. Selama jariku masih bisa bergerak, aku bisa mengobrol denganmu.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka ada ide seperti itu." Aku bertepuk tangan. "Kami para _shinigami_ tidak punya piranti seperti itu, sih, jadi tidak terbersit di benakku untuk menggunakannya."

Sudah satu minggu sejak insiden itu. Hibari enggan mengeluarkan suara lagi, sekalipun ia masih bisa bicara—walau terpatah-patah. Aku pernah sekali mencuri dengar, terapi bicaranya berakhir dengan buruk. Lidah Hibari seolah menolak diajak bekerja sama. Sekarang, kami hanya berbicara lewat tulisan.

 _Bukannya sekolahmu mengenalkan banyak teknologi di dunia manusia?_

"Aku senang Hibari- _san_ masih ingat," ujarku antusias. "Tapi mereka tidak menjabarkan secara rinci fungsi dan segala macamnya. Yang digarisbawahi dari ponsel ini, ya, hanya untuk berkomunikasi."

Hibari menghela napas, lalu kembali mengetik. _Kita memang sedang berkomunikasi sekarang, kan?_

Benar juga. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh, ya? Terkekeh ringan, aku memainkan jemari selagi menjawab, "Otakku saja yang tidak sampai ke kemungkinan itu."

Tidak perlu kata-kata untuk memahami arti decakan lidah setelah itu. _Dasar bodoh._

Ah, ejekan itu terasa seperti asupan sehari-hari bagiku. "Oh iya, Hibari- _san_ mau makan dulu? Biar kubantu menegakkan sandaran tempat tidur."

Ia tidak menjawab. Bahkan ketika aku meletakkan nampan makan siang di pangkuannya, tidak ada intensi untuk mengetikkan kata-kata baru di notes ponselnya.

"Hibari- _san_?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban juga. Semangkuk sup ikan dan potongan apel hanya dihadiahi tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Astaga, jangan bilang kalau tangannya mendadak sulit digerakkan. Entah kenapa, aku jadi panik sendiri. "Hibari- _san_ , kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Hibari hanya mengangguk sekali. Ia raih sendok sup, dan detik berikutnya suapan pertama sudah mendarat dengan lancar di mulut. Sekalipun begitu, ia tidak menatapku sama sekali.

Sekalipun ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mengabaikanku, tetap saja ini aneh. Tadi dia baik-baik saja—lantas kenapa sekarang jadi kesal begitu?

Perubahan emosi manusia memang mengerikan.

"Errr—" aku memberanikan diri bicara, "—aku pergi saja, ya. Besok aku kembali lagi."

Ekspresinya menggelap. Aku dipelototi. Satu tangan menggesturku ke arah kursi di dekat tempat tidurnya. Duduk sini dan jangan coba-coba pergi, mungkin itu yang dia katakan.

Lho, kukira dia marah padaku. Tidak berani lagi membantah perintah Si Galak, aku mendaratkan pantatku ke kursi. Tidak paham lagi, sebenarnya orang ini mau apa—dia marah padaku, atau sengaja ingin menyiksaku? Begini-begini aku ini _shinigami_. Kok malah aku yang diperalat manusia.

"Setelah ini... aku mau tidur," katanya terpatah-patah. Vibrasi anggun yang dulu menghiasi suaranya kini rusak akibat penyakit mengerikan itu. "Kau... diam... di sini."

Ia cecap sup dan segala substansi yang ada di dalamnya. Ia bahkan tidak mau melihatku. Penasaran, aku bertanya, "Apa Hibari- _san_ marah padaku?"

Ia menggeleng sekali. "...Tidak." desisnya.

"Lalu kenapa—"

Ia menghela napas. Mulut sudah separuh terbuka, tapi kembali terkatup. Menjaga agar makanan di atas pangkuan tidak jatuh, ia ambil ponsel dan kembali mengetik.

 _Aku sedang memikirkan PR yang kauberi waktu itu._

"'PR'?" alisku bertaut. "PR apa?"

 _Tidak ingat? Aku disuruh menemukan harapanku sendiri, kan? Tadi ada satu hal yang sempat terbersit di benakku, tapi masih samar-samar. Jadi kurenungkan dulu._

"Ah, benar juga." Untuk alasan yang tidak bisa kumengerti, rasanya lega luar biasa. "Bicarakan padaku saja kapanpun kau siap. Aku masih punya banyak waktu, kok."

Ekspresi Hibari kembali mengeras. _Aku yang tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, bodoh._

"Hibari- _san_ harus mulai mengurangi kebiasaan mengomel atau mengumpat," sahutku kesal. "Kalau nanti energi Hibari- _san_ tidak bisa kutransformasi, aku yang sulit."

 _Bukan urusanku. Kalau aku mati, ya, mati saja._

"O-oi!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia tertawa di depanku—walau tanpa suara. Bukan tawa yang meledak-ledak, tapi lebih seperti dengus geli. Raut wajahnya jauh lebih cerah daripada tadi.

Seandainya saja aku bisa melihat ekspresi Hibari yang seperti ini selamanya.

.

.

 ** _8 Juni, 21.03_**

 _Kalau aku sudah tidak bisa mengetik lagi, kita harus bicara dengan cara bagaimana?_

"Hmm," walau ragu, aku mengajukan satu opsi yang sebenarnya cukup berat. "Bagaimana dengan telepati? Bukan kemampuan yang bisa digunakan sembarangan, sih, tapi ini pengecualian. Khusus untuk Hibari- _san_."

 _Jadi kau akan membaca pikiranku?_

"Hanya kalau Hibari- _san_ mengizinkan."

.

.

 ** _29 September, 08.15_**

Ini bukan pemandangan yang menyenangkan.

Tubuh Hibari semakin lama semakin tidak koordinatif. Pagi ini, ketika aku ingin menyapanya, yang kulihat adalah pemandangan ketika ia memuntahkan makanan. Napasnya belakangan ini mulai sesak, dan eksistensi perawat di dalam ruangan semakin intens.

"Hibari- _kun_ , tarik napas pelan-pelan, ya."

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kok. Tidak usah panik begitu. Sekarang rileks dulu—"

Suasana itu membuatku kesal. Mereka munafik atau apa—jelas-jelas Hibari _tidak_ akan baik-baik saja. Yang ada justru kondisinya semakin memburuk dari hari ke hari.

Kalau begini terus, dia bisa menghilang—dan aku, anehnya, tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Tangannya juga mulai menyerah bekerja. Ketika ia ingin mengetik untukku, ponselnya merosot jatuh begitu saja. Jemarinya mendadak kaku, dan aku harus menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk menenangkan Hibari yang meledak-ledak penuh emosi.

Diam-diam aku memanjaatkan doa pada _kamisama_ , apakah aku juga boleh mengajukan harapan?

Kalau bisa, aku ingin berada di sisi Hibari lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak peduli kalau dia akan menjadi satu-satunya partner yang kumiliki—selagi yang lain mengoleksi partner layaknya manusia mengoleksi koin jatuh—tapi setidaknya biarlah Hibari berumur panjang.

Semakin sering harapan itu kupanjatkan, semakin aku dihadapkan dengan kenyataan.

Hibari akan mati, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali membimbingnya ke gerbang kematian.

.

.

 ** _9 November, 19.55_**

 _Kira-kira sudah hampir setahun sejak kau memberi PR untukku, kan?_

"Ah, benar juga." Aku sendiri terlalu menikmati hari-hari bersama Hibari (lepas dari segala insiden tidak menyenangkan) sehingga tidak menyadari waktu yang berlalu bagaikan terbang. "Jadi, sudah memikirkan harapan yang ingin—atau belum sempat kauwujudkan selama ini?"

 _Tentu saja. Kaukira aku merenung tiap hari itu buat apa? Isi otakku tidak kosong sepertimu._

"Oke, oke, tidak usah panas begitu." Mau sakit seperti apapun dia tetap ketus—walau anehnya sisi itulah yang membuatku nyaman berada di sekitarnya.

 _Mungkin kedengarannya konyol, tapi—aku ingin melindungi orang-orang._

Itu harapan yang sangat kontradiktif dari bayanganku. Kukira dia akan meminta segala macam materi dengan harga selangit, atau kekuasaan tak berakhir, atau semacamnya. Tapi melihat latarnya sebagai ketua komite kedisiplinan, mungkin jiwa 'melindungi' itulah yang tak pernah padam dari dirinya.

"Hebat sekali, Hibari- _san_." Aku berujar tulus. "Bisa ceritakan lebih jauh lagi?"

 _Semua mengira aku menjadi kuat untuk diriku sendiri. Kenyataannya, apa yang kulakukan selama ini adalah demi keamanan Namimori._

"Hibari- _san_ sangat mencintai Namimori, ya?"

 _'Mencintai' itu terdengar menjijikkan. Intinya, Namimori itu tempat yang berharga untukku._

Mungkin itu sebabnya kenapa Hibari ingin berada di atap Namimori—sekalipun itu menjadi kali terakhirnya. Walau tidak memiliki kemampuan berempati, aku bisa memahami rasa puas dan bangga ketika berhasil menjaga sesuatu yang sangat disayangi.

"Tapi—" aku memilin jari. "Kukira Hibari- _san_ benci pada orang-orang. Kau tidak pernah ramah pada mereka, jadi kukira—"

 _Merekalah yang keburu takut padaku. Tapi kalau hal itu juga berpengaruh pada keamanan sekolah, jadi tidak ada salahnya stigma itu dibiarkan._

Dadaku terasa diimpit. "K-kenapa sampai begitu—" kenapa ia sampai rela menghancurkan diri sendiri demi orang lain? Aku lebih memilih fakta bahwa Hibari adalah sosok superior yang begitu kompetitif alih-alih kenyataan pahit ini.

 _Ironis memang, tapi aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Kenapa malah kau yang stres?_

Ingin rasanya kujawab—"Tentu saja karena aku peduli padamu"—tapi seorang _Shinigami_ tidak berhak bicara seperti itu. Aku sudah cukup melewati batas relasi antarpartner, dan aku tidak mau terlibat masalah lebih jauh lagi karena perasaan pribadiku.

Tapi, kenapa rasanya begitu berat?

 _Jadi, bagaimana? Apa harapan itu bisa diterima?_ Suara pikiran Hibari memecah lamunanku.

Berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin, aku memaksakan diri membentuk senyum. "Tentu saja. Hibari- _san_ tidak usah lagi repot-repot memikirkan soal hal lain. Aku akan bantu menemukan warna dan bentuk yang cocok untukmu."

 _Menurutmu, apa bentuk yang paling cocok?_

Kepalaku miring sedikit selagi berpikir. "Coba kita lihat," gumamku. "Kebanyakan orang memilih figur binatang sebagai wujud energi mereka. Kau punya hewan kesukaan, atau hewan yang kaurasa mewakilimu? Itu bisa kita pakai."

Jeda sesaat. Hibari kembali menautkan alis—tampaknya ia tengah berpikir. Baru setelah sepuluh menit ia merekomendasikan— _landak, kurasa._

"Landak?" ulangku heran. "Kukira kau akan memilih harimau atau hewan-hewan kuat lainnya."

 _Bukan urusanmu, kan._

Ah, menerima tatapan tajam darinya sudah bukan ancaman lagi buatku. Sekalipun gugup, aku bisa berkelit dengan cukup baik. "Maksudku, Hibari- _san_ harus menjelaskan alasan spesifiknya. Kenapa memilih landak, atau apa yang membuat landak cocok sebagai energimu—semacam itu."

 _Kurasa karena kami punya banyak kemiripan. Landak sudah terbiasa dijauhi karena durinya. Aku juga begitu. Tapi motif kami sama—sama-sama ingin melindungi._

"Tapi landak hanya ingin melindungi dirinya sendiri," kilahku. "Menurutku, Hibari- _san_ lebih cocok mengambil sosok burung."

 _…kenapa jadi seenaknya begitu?_

"Bukan seenaknya. Hanya tiba-tiba saja terbersit di benakku—burung bisa sangat protektif kalau sudah menyangkut sarang dan telur-telurnya. Dia sangat ambisius menjaga agar sarangnya tidak rusak. Sama seperti Hibari- _san_ yang sudah melindungi Namimori dengan sekuat tenaga. Mereka juga suka berada di tempat-tempat yang tinggi, yang dekat dengan langit, sama seperti Hibari- _san_."

Dari jendela, terlihat jelas burung-burung yang tengah berterbangan dari satu pohon ke pohon lain. Hibari lekat menatap mereka, lalu ganti menatapku. Ekspresinya ragu.

 _Tapi mereka berisik. Aku tidak suka suara kicauan itu. Lebih baik jadi burung elang ketimbang herbivora lemah macam mereka._

"Kalau begitu, jadi elang saja sekalian." Aku menyambut dengan antusias. "Elang kuat, tenang, dan juga sangat protektif. Kalian punya sorot mata yang mirip."—sama-sama mengintimidasi.

 _Apa aku juga seperti itu?_

"Menurutku, Hibari- _san_ sangat cocok menjadi burung elang," kataku selagi menggaruk punggung leher. "Kecuali Hibari- _san_ punya saran atau keinginan yang lain. Aku hanya menyarankan, kok."

 _…tidak apa-apa._

Suaranya terdengar begitu samar. Aku sampai harus mencondongkan tubuh, khawatir kalau kekuatan telepati ini mulai berkurang. "Apa? Maaf, aku kurang bisa mendengarmu."

 _Kubilang, jadi elang juga tidak apa-apa. Malah bagus._

Hari itu adalah hari ke-9 pada bulan November. Daun-daun mulai berguguran, dan temperatur sekitar begitu dingin sehingga Hibari sendiri membutuhkan alat bantu pernapasan.

Tapi kenapa aku merasa begitu hangat ketika ia menerima pilihanku?

.

.

 ** _18 Desember, 03.10_**

 _Tsuna?_

Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya. Aku tidak berani menerima kondisinya saat ini. Hibari—dia sudah berada di titik terendah dalam grafik kesehatannya.

Aku tidak lagi bisa melihat garis-garis superior di wajahnya. Wajah itu begitu pucat, lemah, dan tak berdaya. Alat-alat penunjang hidup mulai dilekatkan di setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Aku tak bisa melupakan desir tidak menyenangkan yang menyerangku tiap kali ia mengalami serangan—entah sesak napas tiba-tiba, atau apapun itu—aku tidak lagi mau mengingatnya.

Aku tahu ini perasaan terlarang.

Aku tahu, _Shinigami_ sepertiku tidak boleh merasakan hal-hal konyol seperti ini.

Tapi mana mungkin aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, jika partnerku sendiri menderita seperti sekarang?

 _Tsuna, kau… bisa mendengarku, kan?_

Bahkan untuk menyambung pikiran saja ia mulai tidak sanggup. Rasa sakit yang ia alami membuatnya sering kehilangan konsentrasi.

"Ya," aku menggigit bibir. "Apa… Hibari- _san_ membutuhkan bantuanku?"

Mungkin dokter harus memindahkan tempat tidur Hibari ke area yang tidak begitu terkena kontak udara luar. Temperatur sedingin ini bisa berdampak buruk buat paru-parunya.

 _Bukan itu. Ada… yang ingin… kutanyakan._

"Ah. Apa?"

Dari jarak sejauh ini saja aku bisa mendengar derak napasnya. Berat dan berderak-derak. _Apa_ Shinigami… _bisa mempercepat kematian?_

Aku tidak suka pertanyaan ini. Sama seperti ketika Yamamoto memberitahuku, " _Kalau orang tidak mati, maka kita tidak bisa makan_ ". Kenapa kematian dianggap begitu sepele bagi banyak pihak?

Walau enggan, aku harus menjawab, "Bisa. Tapi kami harus memperoleh persetujuan dari pihak partner, atau energi yang dibentuk tidak akan sempurna."

 _Berarti… kalau aku yang minta… bisa?_

"Hibari- _san_ , kenapa bicara seperti itu?" tidak tahan lagi, kuhampiri dia. Tangannya begitu dingin ketika kuraih. "Hibari- _san_ hanya perlu bertahan sebentar lagi. Sebentar saja."

Kalau Hibari berubah wujud, kami tidak akan lagi bisa bertukar sapa seperti biasa.

Tidak ada lagi sosok yang akan memelototiku tiap kali pintu kubuka tanpa izin.

Aku tidak bisa lagi mendengar suaranya—walau ia tidak lagi bersuara secara nyata.

"Hibari- _san_ ," suaraku mulai bergetar. Mataku terasa begitu panas. "Aku—aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa membuatmu kembali ke masa lalu."

Seandainya aku bisa, maka ia tidak perlu hidup dalam penderitaan. Mimpi-mimpinya bisa terealisasi. Dia tidak perlu lagi terikat dan depresi seperti sekarang.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu. Maaf karena aku tidak pernah berguna—"

Jemarinya, walau lemah, meremas punggung tanganku. _Aku… juga minta maaf. Maaf karena aku… tidak… jujur terhadap… perasaanku… sendiri._

Aku mengerjap, berusaha menyingkirkan bulir-bulir air mata yang jatuh tanpa permisi. "Apa?"

Ia tidak bicara lagi. Matanya dipejamkan, seolah tengah menahan sakit. Kali ini, degup di jantungku terasa memukul rusuk. "H-Hibari- _san_? Apa aku perlu memanggil perawat? Dokter?"

Ia menggeleng. Walau tidak bersuara, aku tahu dia ingin aku tetap berada di tempat. Genggamannya pada tanganku mengendur. Napasnya kini tersendat, walaupun kerja alat bantu pernapasan sudah berada di titik optimum.

"H-Hibari- _san_? Oi, bertahanlah!"

 _Jangan... teriak-teriak._ Sorot matanya begitu lemah, begitu redup. _Ini... hanya serangan biasa._

"Serangan biasa apanya?!" emosiku memuncak. Kembali aku mengucurkan air mata _–_ sesuatu yang dianggap tabu di dunia _shinigami_. "Tolong, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Istirahat saja."

 _Bukannya... kau jadi senang?_ Satu tarikan napas itu begitu tajam dan menyiksa. _Aku... klien pertamamu... kan?_

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak suka masalah duniaku dibawa ke dalam situasi ini.

"Aku tidak senang kalau Hibari- _san_ yang menjadi korbannya."

Bahkan di tengah-tengah sakitnya ia tetap bisa mendenguskan kegeliannya. _Sejak... awal... kau memang... payah, ya._ Ia menatapku dalam-dalam.

 _Aku... suka._

Dua kata itu begitu ambigu. Apa yang dia suka? Kepayahanku? Kondisinya sekarang (mana mungkin, kan)? Kenyataan bahwa dia akan mati sebentar lagi?

Suara Hibari semakin melemah. Begitupula dengan suara denyut kardiograf. Tolong jangan sekarang... kumohon.

 _Sekarang... gantian aku... yang menolongmu._

Lalu semuanya terasa begitu lambat. Tangannya tak lagi menggenggamku—sudah menjuntai lemas di sisi tempat tidur. Aku tidak bisa lagi melihat iris gelap itu—atau uap napas yang mengepul-ngepul di balik masker pernapasannya. Satu-satunya suara yang kudengar hanya lengkingan monoton kardiograf, juga detak jantungku sendiri.

"Ini... sudah berakhir?" aku menggumam tanpa emosi. "Berakhir begitu saja?"

Rasanya begitu berat untuk tetap menatap sosok yang tak lagi bernyawa itu—mengambil sisa jiwanya, lalu perlahan-lahan membentuk jiwa itu. Rasanya dingin, tapi juga hangat. Sama seperti suasana Natal tahun lalu—ketika matahari terbenam dan udara Desember yang dingin menerpaku bersamaan.

Jiwa itu mulai membara. Awalnya berwarna merah darah, namun perlahan-lahan meredup. Menjadi warna biru. Kedua warna itu saling berganti selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menjelma warna ungu gelap.

Ungu—lambang warna kemegahan. Warna yang menunjukkan dedikasi. Sebuah warna yang tenang, namun menunjukkan wibawa. Warna yang begitu individualis dan kuat.

"Ah," ujarku sambil sesenggukan, "Jadi ini warna Hibari- _san_."

Aku bisa merasakan harapannya yang memancar lembut dari lidah-lidah api itu. Aku bisa merasakan hangatnya eksistensi seorang Hibari Kyoya dari nyala pertransformasian jiwa tersebut.

Walau saat itu juga aku bertanya—bagaimana dengan harapan _ku_ sendiri? Aku ingin Hibari Kyoya tetap berada di sisiku, dan hari ini ia pergi.

Satu tahun sama sekali bukan waktu yang singkat.

Kami telah melakukan banyak hal bersama—hal-hal yang sederhana, namun berkesan.

Aku sampai-sampai menumbuhkan harapan palsu saking menikmati momen. Adalah sebuah ironi untuk tahu kalau impianku tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Aku mungkin lulus dalam pekerjaan pertamaku, tapi aku kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dalam diriku.

Hari ini, aku— _shinigami_ dengan nama Tsuna—merasa kehilangan _dying will_ -ku sendiri.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Astaga, Aya nggak nyangka kalau _chapter_ keduanya bisa sebanyak ini.

Maaf kalau banyak sekali _plothole_ atau kekurangan tensi di tiap adegan cerita. Ini efek ngebut sekaligus _brainstorming_. Huhuhu. Dan terus terang aja, Aya paling nggak tahan kalau disuruh baca, apalagi nulis, adegan-adegan angsty yang berkaitan sama orang sakit. Kalau ada kritikan, tolong bantu Aya untuk berkembang ya!

Sekali lagi, makasih banyak buat tim maso: **Halichi Miyamoto, Scalytta, Panda Dayo** yang berhasil menuntaskan _event_ ini dengan tepat waktu. Maaf karena "Kapten" kalian ini sama sekali nggak tepat waktu, padahal sendirinya yang netapin _deadline_. Semoga kalian nggak kapok _collab_ sama Aya. :') Aya seneng banget lihat karya kalian, keren-keren semua. Semoga karya yang nggak jelas ini bisa mengimbangi, ya.

Xoxo,  
Ayame


End file.
